Spinal fusions are commonly performed on patients suffering from pain and dysfunction stemming from spinal trauma, degenerative diseases, birth defects, etc. Spinal fusions can be time intensive to perform, and surgical outcomes for patients are not always as desired or hoped for.
There exists a need in the art for improved spinal fusion systems and methods.